five_nights_at_tubbylandfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Tubbyland Wiki:Chat/Logs/24 July 2016
02:18 ey 02:18 Ey 02:36 aaaAAA 03:32 y everon gone 03:33 may as well put this here even though nobody will see it http://i.imgur.com/7LGhwIP.png?1 03:37 Meep 03:37 Test 06:49 i need help. i'm making a new wiki and i don't know how to disable anon's 06:49 go to admin dashboard 06:49 there should be a button for Wiki Features 06:50 alright thx 06:50 how do you active a chatroom> 06:50 there should be a switch for Chat 06:50 in wiki features 06:50 where's wiki features? 06:52 http://thadd.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiFeatures 06:52 that is the wiki you're working on right? 06:53 yea 06:55 you can find the switch to disable anons and turn on chat there 06:55 alright 06:55 thx for your help tupa 06:55 i actually don't know if i'll finish danker zone. 06:56 but i'll make something out of the project 06:56 no prob 06:56 bai 06:56 by 07:23 Eyyyyyyyyy 07:23 Hi, Tup! I'm back. 07:24 ey ptld 07:24 It's been a long time since I've gone onto here. 07:24 I am busy beyond belief.... ;-; 07:24 At least I can visit people on DA. And wikia. 07:25 yea 07:25 Unrelated, I can safely say I saw one of the the worst movies ever. 07:27 Also, Mileta invited me to another wiki. And he's f*cking obsessed with me. 07:27 just ignore him 07:27 He keeps asking me for my personal contacts and etc. 07:28 Luckily, the wiki he sent me those on was taken down. 07:28 if he posts a message on your wall on a normal wiki, remove it silently 07:28 I didn't even remove it, I ignored them. 07:28 if he sends you a message on one of his wikis, just ignore 07:28 yea 07:28 Even after the event, I'm creeped out... 07:29 if you make it seem like he doesn 07:29 't exist to you, he might leave you alone 07:29 I did. And so far it's working. 07:30 he started to leave me alone, he never invites me to his wikis now 07:30 probably bc i got him blocked on a lot of other wikis 07:30 He hasn't invited me in a month or two. 07:31 PTLD!!! 07:31 ey cowhat 07:31 COWHAT 07:31 AAAAAAA 07:31 * Mr.Cowhat77 hugs PTLD 07:31 * PTLD hugs back 07:31 its been so long since I've seen you! 07:32 how have you been doing? 07:32 I'm been doing great! Even at camp I'm busy, but it's really fun. 07:32 What about you? 07:32 I'm actually doing really good. Nothing bad or drama related has happened in months 07:33 And Mileta has stopped stalking me for a while. And yes, I do mean stalking. He kept asking me for my personal contacts and etc. 07:33 Same. 07:33 Yeah, I think the wikis inactivity drove him away 07:33 and into a tree 07:33 Since I didn't have really anything fun to do, except going to my local pool, or talking to you guys, I'm building a lot of legoes. 07:33 that was a car joke 07:33 XD 07:34 I've been laying back for a while. I've mostly been cheating and RPing with Cassie. 07:35 Cheating? What do you mean by cheating? 07:35 i mean Chating 07:35 im pretty sure we're all glad mileta's finally gone 07:35 and it only took, what, half a year or so? 07:35 the autocorrect hates me 07:35 @Cowhat Oh. 07:35 @Tuparman XD 07:35 yeah. The little shit wouldn't leave until most of us started to leave 07:36 maybe he was one of those kids that are trying to take down FNaF and all that crap 07:36 Huh. 07:36 he made a lot of fake FNaF spinoff wikis tho 07:36 PTLD, remember that group of assholes that come onto chat that one time? 07:36 Yeah? 07:36 I remember them. I still hold a grudge against them. 07:37 they kept saying "this wiki is going to fall, end FNaF" and all that bullshit 07:37 Same. 07:37 they kept on praising undertale too, saying it would never die 07:37 What about them? 07:37 thing is, fnaf was sure to last longer 07:37 Yup. 07:38 But little did they know it's slowing dying right now 07:38 due to not being confined to a single game 07:38 WAIT 07:38 AND 07:38 Sister Location 07:38 DID YOU GUYS SEE THE NEW TEASER? 07:38 yup. 07:38 The ballora one. 07:38 ut took several years to make, and by the time another one would come out, everyone would be gone 07:38 ' 07:38 oh yea 07:38 " GET BACK ONTO YOUR STAGE. N O W. " 07:39 the Balloras in the background are spelling Baby 07:39 Oh.... 07:39 with their arm possessions 07:39 they might actually be the Minireenas 07:39 I don't think so. 07:40 they look the exact same as Ballora 07:40 brb 07:40 Also. 07:40 Cowhat. 07:40 Do you remember the last teaser? 07:41 Yup 07:41 The one with the BB-like animatronics? 07:41 all the Bidybabs 07:41 Tbh, I think only one is going to be active in the game 07:43 Can you blame me? 07:43 Eh, I've seen worse 07:43 trust me. 07:43 I know. But it still freaks me out. 07:43 the beta models for Axotlol are WAY more scary 07:43 Can you show me? 07:44 I don't know how to... 07:44 Just try to think of the scariest thing alive 07:44 You could take a screenshot and send it to me. Also. 07:44 Can I help you with the game? 07:45 Sure, what do you want to help with? 07:45 Ideas, sound design, idk. 07:46 Well, I do need sounds 07:46 and voice acting 07:46 I don't know how to send it to you. 07:46 I can distort my voice. With or without online effects. 07:47 analogy 07:47 Brb 07:47 Im going to the pool. 07:47 by 07:50 brb 07:53 aaaaaa everybody deed all of a suden 09:58 ey 09:58 Ey 2016 07 24